24 ƬΓIƁƱƬΣЅ, 24 DΓΔƁƁLΣЅ
by StormWinds21
Summary: 24 drabbles, each from the point of view of one of the tributes in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Idea from Jazzy Psuedonym's 74 Games, 74 Drabbles. It could be about the tribute at home, at the reapings, during the countdown, their death, the tribute parade, or something else. Each drabble is only one hundred words. What do you think of it? Please, please, please review.
1. The Boy with the Spear: Marvel

**Name: **Marvel Comante, District One**  
Gender: **Male**  
Key Word: **Arrow

The girl is finally in my net! Now, I just have to wait for Fire Girl to come. She comes and begins to wail about the little girl, what a weakling! I throw my spear at her, but it misses. It hits the little girl. I grab my other spear, but it's too late. The last thing I see and will ever see is Fire Girl's arrow. It soars through the air right at me, then I feel a jab and I black out.

I was Marvel Comante, the boy killed by Katniss; I was the one that deserved it.


	2. Who Knew this was Her Story: Glimmer

**Name: **Glimmer Sparkes, District One**  
Gender: **Female**  
Key Word: **Tears

My father brings the whip down on me again. "Get out of my house, you idiot! Get out!" he shouts at me. I run outside and I let the tears flow. My father's a drunk. He abuses his children, Myra, Damien, Alexia, Asteria, and me. Me, most of all. At least, the others do good in training, I don't. Then, Asteria was forced to volunteer for the Games. She died. My father disowned her. Then, Alexia won. Then, Damien got disowned. Then, Myra died. Now, I'll be forced to volunteer tomorrow at the reaping. I just let the tears flow.


	3. The Boy that was killed by Mutts: Cato

**Name: **Cato Valoria, District Two**  
Gender: **Male**  
Key word: **Mutt

I run, the lovers fleeing with me. We climb onto the great, golden Cornucopia just as the mutts draw near. I grab Lover Boy. "One move and he's dead." I say to Fire Girl. I don't notice the "X" on my hand. Suddenly a mutt begins biting me. It's Clove, my love. The mutts continue to chomp on me. Why continue this torture? Why can't they just kill me? I mouth one word and I black out.

I was Cato Valoria, I was the boy killed by the mutts; I was the boy who deserved it.


	4. I Have to Win this: Clove

**Name: **Clove Lionia, District Two**  
Gender: **Female**  
Key Word: **Win

I had to win. At the Training Academy back home, Enobaria and Brutus, our trainers, had put their confidence in Cato and me. I had to win. Fox Girl darts out and grabs her backpack. Why didn't I think of that? Then Fire Girl rushes forward. I carefully aim a knife and throw it at her. I race forward and pin her down. Suddenly, a great giant pulls me up. Cato, where are you! I can only feel the sharp pain as I die.

I was Clove Lionia, the girl killed by Thresh; I was the one who deserved it.


	5. The Countdown: Andrew

**Name: **Andrew Anderson, District Three**  
Gender: **Male**  
Key Word: **Countdown

Sixty seconds until I might die. Fifty-five seconds until I have to flee. Fifty seconds until blood will be spilled. Forty-five seconds until tributes will be dead. Forty seconds until I will probably be among the corpses. Thirty-five seconds until the Careers will kill. Thirty seconds until death descends upon us all. Twenty-five seconds until the Capitol citizens will scream with pleasure and happiness. Twenty seconds until tears will flow from our eyes. Fifteen seconds until horror strikes. Ten seconds until death begins. Five seconds until the Games. Now, a voice rings strong. "Let the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games begin!"


	6. I Wish: Arianne

**Name: **Arianne Klave, District Three**  
Gender: **Female**  
Key Word: **Wish

Wishing is unscientific, but still… I wish the Capitol was not real... I wish the Hunger Games were not real… I wish my name was not called at the reaping… I wish I could magically appear at home… I wish I could be playing with my siblings right now… I wish that I was not here, in this horrible arena… I wish I had an ally, a friend… I wish I could go home… I wish I was the victor of the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games… That is my last thought before the boy pulls me to the ground.


	7. Why Can't I be a Career: Trident

**Name: **Trident Solunar, District Four**  
Gender: **Male**  
Key Word: **Career

Why didn't they accept me? I'm from District Four! I might be twelve, but I want to be a Career! Well, maybe I don't… I just want protection. Azora got to join them! It's not fair. No time to think now. I run over to the Cornucopia and grab a backpack. Suddenly, the boy from Two, Cato, looms over me. "Now, now what do we have here? The baby that begged to be a Career." Cato jeers mockingly. The other Careers laugh and Cato reaches for me… The last thing I hear is my neck snapping.


	8. Tracker Jacker Stings: Azora

**Name: **Azora Coralia, District Four**  
Gender: **Female**  
Key Word: **Sting

It is agonizing, if you haven't felt it before. A tracker jacker's sting is more painful than anything you have experienced before and I learned that the hard way. Fire Girl dropped a tracker jacker nest on me. I only remember Cato pushing me back to escape. Then, I fell and the tracker jackers began stinging me. I saw so many different hallucinations. My brother, Mikal dying as a knife flies into him, my sister, Melissa falling as a Peacekeeper strikes her again and again and again, my friend, Marina writhing in agony… Then, I finally black out.


	9. I Love Finch: Clark

**Name: **Clark Kronos, District Five**  
Gender: **Male**  
Key Word: **Blood

Blood spills as the gong sounds again and again. I keep thinking, was that Finch, the girl I have always loved? I see a girl in front of me. I push her to the ground. She begins to get up again. I grab a sickle and she falls to the ground again, blood spilling out of her. This death was for Finch, I think while staring at the girl's corpse. A boy rushes towards me and throws me to the ground. He begins to strangle me. I can't die yet! I need to protect Finch! Then, my air runs out.


	10. I Have No Chance: Finch

**Name: **Finch Sinopa, District Five**  
Gender: **Female**  
Key Word: **Love

I loved Clark, I always did. When he died, I promised myself that I would win for him. When Fire Girl blew up the Careers' supplies, she saw me laughing. I was laughing because I knew I would have a chance. At the feast, I saw Thresh kill Clove, then I knew that I truly had no chance. When I saw the berries Fire Girl and Lover Boy had, I knew that this would be my last chance for a quick, painless death. I took the berries and shoved them in my mouth. That is the truth, I committed suicide.


	11. I Never Wanted to Kill You: Jason

**Name: **Jason Alexander, District Six**  
Gender: **Male**  
Key Word: **Kill

I finish strangling the boy and I push a girl to the ground. District One girl, as a matter of fact. I grab a sword and try to kill her. The boy from District Two interferes. He takes his sword and begins to fight me. I fall to the ground in pain. My neck snaps. Two keeps slashing at me, unaware of my death.

My brother, Jake, was the only one who welcomed my body home. Later on in the rebellion, he was one of many innocent children that were killed by the murderous Capitol's firebombs for no reason.


	12. This is Torture: Kayla

**Name: **Kayla Magnius, District Six**  
Gender: **Female**  
Key Word: **Torture

I have three words to describe the Hunger Games. This is torture. The gong rings out for all to hear. I scramble forward towards the great, golden Cornucopia. I see a girl, District Four, I think, steal an ax from a different girl, District Seven, I think. Owww! The District Four girl just sliced my left leg. I fall to the ground, defenseless. Now, another girl, District One, is coming towards me. The girl stabs me again and again and again. She leaves me there. Didn't I say? This is torture. That is my last thought as I black out.


End file.
